Always 常に
by LoVe Quo
Summary: The sadness of the girl was his torture, he swore to protect her and that included protect her from him. It was true he still had feelings for Kikyo but Kagome had aroused in him something beautiful, indescribable; pure love.


_Hi again! Well if I have too many mistakes please let me know (: _

**One Shot **

**Declaimer:** I do not own the characters of InuYasha, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome awoke by the sound of the alarm clock, the light of the morning crept for the window. It had passed three days after she came back from the Sengoku; she needs to come back that night or InuYasha will be angry.

'He´s always like that' Kagome sighed. She started preparing her things for go to school - at least she has the opportunity to rest of the fights with him.

The breakfast was ready, she ate it calmly. Once out of her home she began to walk, her mood was low since four days ago, since she saw him hugging the dead priestess.

She preferred not to think much about it; her heart would break if she kept doing it.

''Hello Kagome how are you? '' Said Eri when saw her friend at the school.

''Hi I´m fine thanks'' She continued without mood.

Classes continued its course to the end of the day. Her backpack was full of books as always; she arrived at the temple and as always InuYasha was on there.

''Did you finish your fucking exams? We have to go'' InuYasha crossed his arms as always, his gestures were violent as always, nothing weird.

The half demon noticed the girl´s sad face; he can´t stand see Kagome like that, although most of the times were his fault.

''Uh are you ok? '' Kagome looked at him feigning a smile – although she gave its best to make it look real she failed to make it convincing - InuYasha walked over to her and took her hand.

''Kagome why you are sad? '' She shook her head gently, she couldn´t avoid the blush on her checks when she felt the boy´s hand on hers.

They were silent for a while until InuYasha put his lips to the girl´s ear causing her a moan.

''I hope you enjoyed that embrace I guess that was cozier than this'' Said the girl while relaxing in his arms. Immediately InuYasha understood the sadness of Kagome; he remembered the hug he shared with Kikyo few days ago, now if it was worthy of being called a bastard.

''Kagome…'' The young priestess tensed in his arms causing him keep quiet.

''Don´t say anything please I know your feelings for Kikyo''

InuYasha squeezed Kagome´s body even more.

The sadness of the girl was his torture, he swore to protect her and that included protect her from him. It was true he still had feelings for Kikyo but Kagome had aroused in him something beautiful, indescribable; pure love.

''Kagome that was long time ago'' The girl raised her eyes to him; InuYasha sighed - ''She is my past but now you are my present and you will be my future''

The young priestess felt her eyes fill with tears, her thoughts were not clear. She always wanted that InuYasha confess his love for her and now that he did it she had no idea how to react.

''InuYasha are you serious? '' He nodded - perhaps it was the most honest words that could have been spoken.

Kagome hugged him tightly; she lifted her face and put her lips on the Hanyo lips. InuYasha corresponded for without thinking – the kiss was sweet, calm and gentle- at every move of their lips they let out a sigh, Kagome entangling her arms as the boy's neck deepening more the kiss.

Even against their wishes they parted for breath, golden eyes settled on the brown orbs; thousands of sentiments were conveyed by the looks, from the deepest love to the ... desire.

''Forgive me for hurting you'' Kagome gave him a beautiful smile – the Hanyo smiled too - Their lips were together again.

''I love you InuYasha'' She could not resist saying this; those words oppressed her soul since long time. The boy kissed her forehead.

''I love you, too'' For a moment she forgot everything around, only now she was, she and her beloved Hanyo.

The moonlight illuminated the girl's room being a very romantic scene; InuYasha was sitting on his typical position on one side of the bed. His [cute]dog ears gave a jerk when he heard the door close. Kagome had just entered into the room.

''It is assumed that we would return to the Sengoku today''

''I know but I have something more important to do'' Replied the boy while he stood up - Kagome looked at him innocently.

''Can I know what it is?''

''You'' InuYasha cornered her against the wall and began to kiss her neck. Kagome´s hands caressed his back slowly; their concerns about being caught were nil because the girl´s family had left that afternoon so they had time, time for love.

Thanks to its talons Kagome's clothes were not a big hassle, her moans intensified as the caresses were more profound.

Both whispering sweet words, the night breeze; all was perfect. Having contact with sweaty skin of the half-demon made her rave.

Kagome kissed every part of his body; InuYasha stroked her at the same way that someone touches a greatest treasure, really she is as a treasure – a godsend.

Before taking the next step they kissed and with a simple I love you…

InuYasha penetrated her slowly waiting her to get used to him, for both it was the first time; their movements were awkward at first but then grew into a love ritual.

That morning light bothered her eyes forcing her to open it, she would have preferred to continue with her dream but when she noticed the reason for her happiness was on her side a deep smile immediately invaded her face.

As always dreamed to be, as always imagined herself… in the arms of her clumsy Hanyo.

**End **

_I hope that you liked it and please leave your reviews ^^_

_See you soon _

_LoVe Quo _


End file.
